Toxic
by LexiPattinson13
Summary: Lo que nunca pensé que podría suceder entre el hombre de mi sueños, si mi mejor amigo y yo. One-Shot.


**_Baby, can't you see I'm calling? A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling..._**

Eran las 10 de la mañana las cortinas de mi habitación estaban ligeramente abiertas, lo que hacía que los rayos del sol se colaran entre ellas. Una sonrisa perezosa se hizo presente en mis labios al igual que un bostezo lo que hizo que llevará el dorso de mi mano a mi boca para ocultarlo. Me desperece poco a poco, no quería salir de la cama. Deje caer mi mano a una lado de la cama y sentí algo duro amortiguar la caída, parpadee un poco al darme cuenta de se trataba de un fornido pecho, una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios y llevé mi mano libre de nuevo a mi boca para evitar soltar una risa, había pensado que todo lo que había ocurrido anoche no era nada más que mi imaginación, una especie de alegría invadió mi cuerpo al saber que había sido real.

_**There's no escape I can't wait, I need a hit Baby, give me it, you're dangerous I'm loving it.**_

Me acomodé de lado y me apoye sobre mi brazo para observarlo, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros. Era una de mis mejores amigos, y jamás imagine que pudiésemos cruzar esa línea a pesar que la tensión sexual entre ambos era evidente últimamente. Se veía tan hermoso al dormir, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y el cabello despeinado, ni hablar de la incipiente barba que empezaba a crecerle, solté un suave suspiro al verlo dormir parecía tan solo un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre y valla hombre. Pensé al ver su torso completamente desnudo, tan solo cubierto con la fina sabana de mi cama que dejaba entrever el inicio de su pelvis. Fue inevitable no morderme los labios con suavidad al verle así.

_**Too high Can't come down Losing my head Spinning around and around Do you feel me now?**_

De pronto vi una sonrisa perezosa extenderse en sus deliciosos labios, sin abrir los ojos por lo que quede embobada al ver mover sus labios aparentemente había dicho algo que no logre procesar, hasta que una masculina risa resonó en la habitación haciéndolo salir de mi ensoñación, murmuró algo como "¿Ves algo que te guste?" lo que hizo hacerme rodar los ojos, era un idiota egocéntrico que sabía cómo arruinar el momento. Me baje de la cama, sin pudor me pasee enfrente de él completamente desnuda, lo vi parpadear un poco acostumbrándose a la luz antes de apoyarse sobre sus brazos y dirigirme una mirada hambrienta, enarqué una ceja y le dirigí una mirada de "Ni quisiera lo pienses" antes de encerrarme en el baño.

_**With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping under With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

Me di una ducha para nada rápida, necesitaba relajar mi cuerpo y calmar el calor que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Sumergí todo mi cuerpo en el agua dejando reposar mi cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera mientras cerraba los ojos, solo eso fue suficiente para que las escenas de la noche anterior volvieran a mi cabeza y pasaran como una película erótica, que lejos de ayudarme calmar el calor en mi centro solo lograba incrementarlo, decidí que era mejor salir de una vez por todas. Me envolví en una precioso albornoz color azul para salir del baño mientras recogía mi cabello en una coleta descuidada, una pequeña arruga se formó en mi entrecejo cuando encontré la cama vacía ¿Se habría ido?

_**And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

_**It's getting late to give you up I took a sip from my devil's cup Slowly, it's taking over me.**_

Baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, mi ceja izquierda se arqueo incrédula a lo que veía ¿Él cocinando? Reí melodiosamente mientras negaba, ese hombrecito me mataría de un infarto si fuera posible. Tenía enfrente de mí la escena de toda fantasía femenina al ver a tu chico cocinarte tan solo con unos pantalones por debajo de la cintura. Y yo solo sentía incrementar el calor en mi cuerpo cada vez más, me acerqué al banco de la isla para poder desayunar aunque en mi mente tenía una idea diferente sobre el desayuno ideal. Él solo se limitó a regalarme una sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba y dejar unos hotcakes enfrente de mí. Murmurándole un gracias antes de Buscar el bote de nutella y untarle un poco a mí desayuno.

_**Too high Can't come down It's in the air and it's all around Can you feel me?**_

No me pasó desapercibida la mirada insistente de mi acompañante, levante la mirada y noté su mirada cargada de deseo, seguí la dirección de su mirada notando que mis pezones se notaban a través de la fina tela, volví la mirada a él con las cejas ligeramente alzadas ya que lo había pillado. No hizo ningún intento por disimilarlo solo me dio un guiño antes de continuar comiendo, idiota arrogante dije para mis adentros. Así que decidí provocarlo, mientras comía. Con cada bocado le dirigía una mirada coqueta, tome un poco de nutella con mi dedo llevándolo a mi boca sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Comencé a lamer toda la longitud de mi dedo de manera lenta, para luego meterlo por completo en mi boca y chuparlo con sensualidad hasta limpiar todo el chocolate.

_**With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping under With the taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

Lo escuché gruñir, y solté una suave carcajada al ver su rostro. Terminé mi desayuno y le lancé un besito antes de regresar a la habitación a buscar mi ropa, al llegar fui directamente a mis cajones para buscar unas bragas pero unas fuertes manos me tomaron de la cintura, acerco su cuerpo al mío pegando su pelvis contra mi trasero notando su creciente erección mientras me susurraba contra mí oído con una voz ronca.- ¿Creíste que me dejarías así? -Di un suave respingo cuando sentí la palma de su mano contra mi glúteos, eso lejos de disgustarme logro excitarme más. Lo notó y rio contra mi cuello antes de abrirse paso entre mi bata, deshizo el nudo sin esfuerzo para atrapar y estrujar deliciosamente mis senos entre sus manos.

**_And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic? Don't you know that you're toxic?_**

Recargué mi cuerpo contra su ancho pecho, descansado mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras ladeaba mi cuello, dándole el total acceso a mi piel. Beso, chupo y lamio con la punta de su lengua toda la extensión de mi pálido cuello, y yo solo sentía incrementar mi excitación. Podía sentir como mi sexo se humedecía cada vez más. Estaba tan perdida en sus caricias que ni cuenta me di cuando me dejo completamente desnuda frente al gran espejo de cuerpo entero que había en mi habitación. El albornoz había desaparecido y lo único que pude ver en el reflejo era, una hombre tocar de manera intima a una chica. Vi bajar su mano hasta mi centro, deslizando sus dedos entre mis pliegues por supuesto notando la humedad entre mi sexo.

_**With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping under With the taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

No creía aguantar más los juegos y con un movimiento rápido, lo empuje con suavidad provocando que quedara recostado sobre la amplia cama. Me coloqué en horcajadas sobre él, y uní nuestros labios en un beso, urgente y apasionado. Lleve mis manos a su nuca acercándolo más a mí, mientras delineaba sus labios con sensualidad, abriéndome paso entre sus labios para poder saborear su lengua. Estábamos tan necesitados del uno del otro que con mi ayuda bajamos de un tirón su pantalón junto con su bóxer saltando a la vista su miembro, mordiendo mis labios de anticipación al verle tomar en su falo para acomodarlo en mi entrada, y tomar mis caderas para penetrarme de una sola vez. Logrando que un gemido audible se escapara de mis labios.

_**With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping under With the taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

Se recostó dejando que tomará el control, cerré los ojos y continué con un vaivén, rítmico deslizando mis dedos entre su sedoso cabello impulsándome de adelante hacia atrás simplemente sobre él dejándome embriagar de las deliciosas y placenteras sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo al tenerlo dentro de mí. Volvió sus manos a mis caderas, ascendiéndolas por mis costados hasta llegar a mis senos y rozar con la yema de mis dedos mis pezones volviéndome aún más loca de placer. Se sentó para pasar sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda, cambiando de posición a una más íntima. Acercando sus labios a los míos, para continuar besándonos de manera lenta llena de pasión y adoración, una sonrisa se hizo presente a mis labios. Hoy sin duda sería una de esas mañana inolvidables.

_**Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now I think I'm ready now Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now.**_


End file.
